Days of Our Lives
by glover511
Summary: Cloud mimisan. Zack jelalatan. Sephiroth jadi ayah. Puisi amburadul buat Cloud. Rude curhat. Ini adalah kumpulan one shot, tempat sampah yang menampung segala isi otak saya seputar karakter FF7. Genre & Karakter gado-gado.
1. Daftar Isi

Hihihi bikin fanfic baru lagi, padahal masih ada 2 yang belum tau mau diapain.

**Warning** : Membaca fanfic ini _mungkin _bisa mengakibatkan salah satu dari 3 hal sbb :

1. Dikira gila karena nyengir sendiri didepan layar; atau

2. Menyadari kalau fanfic dan kerupuk mempunyai satu persamaan : sama-sama bisa disebut garing; atau

3. Protes keras karena terjadi ketidaksesuaian antara isi fic dengan genre yang tertera, tapi saya kan udah tulis di summary kalo genrenya gado2 :P

**Summary **: Days of Our Lives adalah kumpulan cerita pendek seputar karakter di dunia FF7. Setiap chapter langsung selesai.

Bisa jadi nanti bakal ada jokes yang udah pernah kalian baca, tapi dengan karakter FF7 sbg pelakonnya. Saya usahain ntar semua karakter kebagian peran.

Setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya, oleh karena itu jangan lupa membaca pesan-pesan yang tertulis di moral of the story.

Buat yang pengen tau ceritanya tentang apa aja, bisa baca ringkasannya dari daftar isi dibawah ini.

**Disclaimer **: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Berlaku untuk semua chapter.

---

DAFTAR ISI

---

**Chapter 1 : Mimisan**

Cast : Zack & Cloud

Genre : Friendship / Humor

Summary : Sesuatu terjadi ketika Zack & Cloud sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran ShinRa (Crisis Core).

Scene ini tidak lolos pas proses editing, konon dihapus oleh Square Enix karena dinilai bisa merusak imej Cloud.

Dedicated to **Kumaichiro-san** yang udah menginspirasi saya buat ngerjain Cloud hehehe.

---

**Chapter 2 : Tertangkap Basah**

Cast : Zack & Aerith

Genre : Romance / Lil bit Humor

Summary : Zack menemani Aerith jalan-jalan di sebuah toko.

Kencan mereka berjalan lancar sampai sebuah peristiwa terjadi...

---

**Chapter 3 : Aku Jadi Ayah!**

Cast : Sephiroth

Genre : Drama / Family

Summary : Sephiroth memutuskan menjadi seorang ayah! Gak tanggung-tanggung, anaknya berjumlah 3 orang.

Apakah Sephiroth bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik?

---

**Chapter 4 : Ulah Kadaj  
**

Cast : Sephiroth & Kadaj

Genre : Family / Humor

Summary : Ulah Kadaj yang membuat Sephiroth merasakan susahnya jadi ayah.

Dedicated to **Aki Kadaoga**, bininya si Kadaj hehehe.

**---**

**Chapter 5 : Minuman Keras**

Cast : Sephiroth & tiga orang jagoan kecilnya

Genre : Family / Humor

Summary : Sephiroth menjelaskan tentang bahaya minuman keras kepada anak-anaknya.

**---**

**Chapter 6 : Sex**

Cast : Sephiroth & Loz, Angeal, Genesis

Genre : Family / Humor / Lil bit Friendship

Summary : Loz bertanya pada Sephiroth apa artinya sex.

Bagaimana Sephiroth menjelaskannya pada Loz?

**---**

**Chapter 7 : Cloud Tersayang  
**

Cast : Sayaaaaa

Victim : Cloud

Genre : Poetry / Humor

Summary : Sebuah puisi yang saya persembahkan untuk Cloud Strife.

Dibuat dalam rangka memenuhi **Infantrum Poetry Challenge.**

---

**Chapter 8 : What's in a name?**

Cast : Rude

Genre : General aja deh

Summary : Berawal dari nama, terungkap isi hati yang belum pernah kita ketahui sebelumnya.

Sisi lain dari seorang Rude yang lagi OOC wkwkwk.

---

Rasanya fic ini gak bakalan ada status complete. Mati suri, bisa jadi, kalo gw kena writer's block (halah tengil amet istilahny)

Tapi selama masih ada kejadian disekitar saya yang memberikan inspirasi, siksaan terhadap karakter FF7 akan terus berlanjut hehehe.

Thanks.

glover511.


	2. Mimisan

**Chapter 1 : Mimisan **

**Pelakon : Zack & Cloud dalam status pelarian**

Setting : Pas Zack n Cloud diuber-uber sama ShinRa, n mereka mau melarikan diri ke Midgar.

---

Zack dan Cloud sedang berada di bak belakang sebuah truk yang melaju kencang. Jalan yang ditempuh adalah medan yang berat. Jalan itu bukan jalan raya yang beraspal mulus, melainkan sebuah jalan yang banyak lubang serta batu-batu kerikil berukuran cukup besar yang membuat kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berguncang-guncang.

BRAK!

"Ouch." Zack mengaduh.

Truk yang mereka tumpangi baru saja menghantam beberapa lubang yang sepertinya cukup besar, membuat truk berguncang hebat, dan mengakibatkan Zack terlempar kesamping. Kepala Zack menghantam pinggiran bak truk. Zack memijat keningnya. _Bisa benjol nih._ Katanya dalam hati.

"Aghh.."

Zack mendengar ada suara rintihan pelan. _Cloud_. Batinnya. Matanya melihat tangan Cloud sedang menggapai-gapai di udara, mencari dinding bak truk untuk dijadikan pegangan. Ada darah di jarinya.

"Clouddd." Panggil Zack, setengah berteriak dan bergegas menghampiri Cloud.

"Kau baik2 saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

Truk kembali berguncang.

"Ngg.. Entahlah." Sahut Cloud lemah, tampak meringis menahan sakit. Lubang hidung sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hidungmu berdarah." Zack memberi tau, kemudian memeriksa hidung Cloud.

_Aneh, tidak ada memar atau tanda-tanda benturan di hidungnya, namun darah yang mengalir cukup banyak._

"Cloud, apakah kau membentur sesuatu? Dimana lukanya?" Zack bertanya.

Cloud hanya menggeleng lemah dan memejamkan matanya.

Zack mulai panik. _Jangan-jangan dia sudah sekarat gara-gara keracunan mako! _Ketakutannya semakin bertambah melihat wajah Cloud yang memang terlihat sangat pucat!

"Kita harus segera mencari pertolongan sesudah tiba di Midgar." Zack berkata sambil berlutut di samping Cloud.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus bertahan Cloud. Kita.. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya!" Zack menambahkan, sambil menggenggam erat tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Cloud membuka mata menatap Zack, menangkap kecemasan dan kesedihan di wajah sang SOLDIER.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zack." kata Cloud pelan, menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tapi hidungmu mengeluarkan banyak darah!" Zack malah semakin panik. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Cloud hanya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zack, kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang bernoda darah.

Zack jadi bingung. _Apakah Cloud bermaksud mengajakku saling mengaitkan jari kelingking?_ Tanya Zack dalam hati.

Cloud menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berkata, "tadi aku lagi ngupil. Pas truk berguncang, jariku tak sengaja menusuk lubang hidungku hingga berdarah."

---

_**Moral of the story :**_

_Kalo mau ngupil periksa situasi dan kondisi dulu._

_Hindari mengupil ketika sedang berada dalam kendaraan yang tidak stabil._


	3. Tertangkap Basah

**Chapter 2 : Tertangkap Basah**

**Pelakon : Zack & Aerith dalam status pacaran**

**---  
**

Sebuah _hypermarket _terbesar di Gaia baru saja dibuka di Midgar, membuat sebagian besar penduduk Midgar berbondong-bondong mengunjungi _hypermarket_ itu untuk melihat-lihat dan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tak terkecuali Aerith, yang mengajak pacarnya, Zack, untuk menemaninya berbelanja di _hypermarket_ tersebut.

_Hypermarket_ itu begitu luas, dan barang yang dijual sangat beragam, membuat Aerith kesulitan mencari barang yang diinginkannya. Dia sudah beberapa kali bolak balik di sebuah lorong dengan deretan barang-barang dagangan di sisi kiri dan kanan lorong, namun tidak juga mengambil apa-apa. Zack yang berjalan di samping Aerith rupanya mulai menyadari kebingungan yang dialami kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mencari apa, Aerith?"

"Pupuk organik, Zack. Menurut buku yang kubaca pupuk yang paling cocok untuk bunga yang kutanam harus mengandung 2.79 % unsur N, 0.52 % unsur P2O5, dan 2.29 % unsur K2O, tapi begitu banyak jenis pupuk dijual ditempat ini membuatku kesulitan mencarinya." Jelas Aerith, sambil menatap deretan kemasan pupuk organik dihadapannya. Entah berapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk memeriksa satu persatu keterangan yang terdapat di kemasan pupuk, demi mendapatkan pupuk dengan komposisi yang ia cari.

Zack memandang deretan pupuk disekitarnya, kemudian maju beberapa langkah dan mengambil sebungkus pupuk.

"Yang ini?" tanyanya sambil memberikan pupuk itu ke Aerith.

Aerith mengambil pupuk itu dan memeriksa komposisinya.

2.79 % unsur N, 0.52 % unsur P2O5, 2.29 % unsur K2O. Itu pupuk yang dia cari!

"Wow. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya secepat itu?" tanya Aerith kagum akan kemampuan Zack. Zack mendekatkan wajahnya ke Aerith, dan menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Selain sinarnya yang indah, mata mako seorang SOLDIER mempunyai banyak fungsi lain. Mampu melihat lebih detail dibanding mata normal adalah salah satunya." Katanya dengan bangga, kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan genit ke Aerith. Aerith tertawa dan memukul pundak kekasihnya itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan-jalan ke lorong lain.

Setelah mengambil beberapa barang kebutuhan yang lain, mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke kasir, tapi Aerith berubah pikiran.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku beli pupuknya lebih banyak, supaya tidak usah repot kembali kesini lagi. Kau tunggu disini saja, Zack. Aku hanya sebentar koq." Kata Aerith, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Zack. Aerith pun meninggalkan Zack menuju lorong pupuk.

Sekian waktu berlalu, Zack mulai bosan menunggu Aerith. Seekor anak anjing mana mungkin bisa disuruh diam untuk waktu yang lama!*

Zack mondar mandir di lorong itu sambil memperhatikan barang-barang dagangan yang ada di kiri dan kanannya. Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan menarik. Seorang wanita _sexy_ sedang berjalan kearahnya. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian dengan potongan yang sangat rendah di bagian dada, membuat belahan dan area sensitifnya yang indah terekspos dengan jelas.

_Astaga._ Mata Zack terkunci pada benda yang sedikit mengintip dari balik belahan tadi.

Zack hanya bisa melongo ketika wanita tadi berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa sadar, naluri laki-lakinya membuatnya membalikkan badan untuk mengikuti pemandangan indah tadi, tapi mendadak ada yang benda tak dikenal melayang ke arahnya.

_Seseorang_ menimpuknya dengan _sesuatu_.

Benda yang menghantam kepalanya itu jatuh di hadapannya. Benda itu adalah kemasan pupuk organik yang tadi dicarikannya untuk Aerith.

"Jadi itu salah satu fungsi lain dari mata mako?!" Aerith berteriak marah, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Zack di lorong itu.

"Aerithhh." Buru-buru Zack mengejar kekasihnya, sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dia berikan supaya Aerith mau memaafkannya.

---

_**Moral of the story :**_

_Kalau punya kelebihan jangan suka pamer, salah-salah malah bisa menjerumuskan kita ke lubang yang dalam._

_Buat para pria, hargailah kekasihmu. Jikalau kamu melihat seorang wanita yang lebih menarik dari kekasihmu, melirik masih dimaklumkan, tapi kalau sampai menoleh namanya keterlaluan._

_*buat yang belum tau, Zack punya panggilan "The Puppy" karena menurut mentornya dia sama sekali tidak bisa diam, seperti seekor anak anjing.  
_


	4. Aku Jadi Ayah!

**Chapter 3 : Aku Jadi Ayah!**

**Pelakon : Sephiroth & beberapa bintang tamu.**

---

Nibelheim, Tahun X

Sephiroth baru saja berencana untuk menghancurkan ShinRa Mansion, sebelum dia mendengar ada suara tangisan seorang bayi.

_Bukan_. _Lebih dari satu._ Batinnya.

Mengikuti suara tangisan itu, dengan cepat Sephiroth menemukan sumbernya. Tiga orang bayi sedang berada dalam sebuah keranjang besar.

_Kemana ibu mereka? _

"Apakah ada orang disini?" Sephiroth bertanya. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sephiroth mengangkat masamunenya, bersiap untuk membuat bayi-bayi itu tertidur selamanya, namun mendadak salah seorang bayi berhenti menangis, dan membuka matanya. Mata itu menatap langsung mata Sephiroth. Mata itu berwarna hijau dengan pupil seperti mata kucing. Sephiroth mematung.

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

Terdengar suara helicopter mendarat tak jauh dari situ. Sephiroth menyadari dia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Kakinya sudah melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan berbalik dan mengambil keranjang berisi 3 orang bayi itu.

---

Seseorang mengguncang badannya.

"Papa." Dia mendengar suara.

"Papa Sephy!" Sebuah suara cukup keras terdengar ditelinganya. Sephiroth membuka matanya dan melihat tiga orang anak sedang berdiri disamping ranjang.

"Sudah waktunya kami berangkat ke sekolah." Seorang anak yg berambut panjang berkata kepadanya. Sephiroth mengangguk.

"Hati-hati." Kata Sephiroth. Satu per satu, ketiga anak itu mencium pipi Sephiroth kemudian setengah berlari pergi meninggalkannya di kamar itu.

"Kalian jangan nakal." Begitu pesan Sephiroth kepada ketiga anak tadi, entah mereka mendengarnya atau tidak.

Sephiroth duduk di ranjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia menjalani hidup yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Menjadi seorang ayah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, apalagi ketika anakmu berjumlah tiga orang, semuanya laki-laki, semuanya seumur, dan semuanya sedang berada dalam jaman keemasan alias lagi nakal-nakalnya.

Kadaj, Loz dan Yazoo. Begitu Sephiroth menamai tiga orang anak yang dipungutnya beberapa tahun lalu dari ShinRa Mansion. Sejujurnya Sephiroth sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa waktu itu ia memutuskan untuk membawa ketiga bayi itu pulang. Mungkin karena bayi itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang sama dengan mata Sephiroth, dan sekarang, ketika rambut mereka sudah tumbuh, warnanya pun silver, sama seperti warna rambut Sephiroth. Kesamaan itulah yang membuat sephiroth merasakan ada suatu ikatan antara dirinya dengan ketiga anak itu, dan ikatan itulah yang membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang gila, yaitu memutuskan untuk menjadi figure ayah untuk ketiga anak itu. Sephiroth tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ayahnya, dan seperti apa rasanya mempunyai seorang ayah, karena itulah dia tidak ingin ketiga anak ini bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Ketiga anak itu mempunyai kekuatan dan kemampuan melebihi anak-anak normal, dan lagi-lagi itu adalah kesamaan mereka dengan dirinya. Meskipun begitu sifat mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Kadaj merupakan anak yang paling kuat dan cerdas, sementara Yazoo cenderung kalem dan jarang berbicara, sedangkan Loz termasuk anak yang cengeng.

Sephiroth menghela nafas, kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk aktivitasnya hari itu.

---

Sore harinya, Sephiroth pulang ke rumah. Memutar gagang pintu, Sephiroth melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya, mendadak ada sebuah benda melayang. Reflek, Sephiroth menunduk, dan benda itu terbang menuju halaman depan, mendarat, dan meledak.

"Anak-anak!" Sephiroth memanggil. Ketiga orang anak yang sedang bermain di dalam rumah langsung berhenti. Mereka menatap Sephiroth yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Papa Sephy!" panggil Yazoo.

"Papa sudah pulangg!" teriak Kadaj.

"Serbuuuuuu!" teriak Loz.

Meninggalkan mainan mereka, ketiga anak itu lari menuju Sephiroth. Kadaj melompat dan memeluk lehernya, Yazoo memeluk pinggangnya, dan Loz mendorongnya dari belakang. Mereka berusaha menjatuhkan Sephiroth tapi usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Sudah-sudah." Sephiroth tertawa.

"Cepat kalian bereskan kekacauan ini, dan ganti baju kalian. Hari ini kita akan pergi makan malam diluar bersama teman papa." Sahut Sephiroth.

"Horeeeeeeeee!" ketiga anak itu melepaskan Sephiroth, dan langsung naik ke kamar masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan mainan mereka yang berserakan di lantai rumah mewah itu. Sephiroth hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ketiga anak angkatnya.

"Ckckckck." Sephiroth mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia berbalik. Angeal dan Genesis sedang memperhatikannya dari halaman depan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, seorang Sephiroth ternyata bisa menjadi ayah yang baik." sahut Genesis, kemudian tersenyum mengejek. Sephiroth mematung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Angeal?" lanjut pria berambut merah itu kepada pria yang berdiri disebelahnya, yang tampak berguncang karena berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tidak diragukan lagi." Jawab Angeal, menyetujui kata-kata Genesis barusan. Kedua pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sephiroth merasakan wajahnya panas. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, dia langsung membanting pintu depan rumah itu, kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Hey, meninggalkan tamu di luar sangatlah tidak sopan, _Papa Sephy_!" Dia masih sempat mendengar suara Genesis.

_Sebodo amat._ Jawab Sephiroth dalam hati.

_Hm.. Anak-anak itu memang merepotkan. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi._.

Sephiroth menutup pintu kamar mandinya sambil tersenyum.

---

**_Moral of the story_**

_Saking syoknya Sephiroth jadi ayah, author tidak mampu menyimpulkan pesan moral dari cerita ini. _


	5. Ulah Kadaj

**Chapter 4 : Ulah Kadaj  
**

**Pelakon : Sephiroth & Kadaj**

Dedicated to someone yg cinta ma Kadaj. You know who you are :D

I'm so sorry sebelomnya ada kesalahan teknis hihihihiih.

**Note** : cerita ini adalah adaptasi dari jokes yang pernah gw baca dari email, forum, milis, dll, cuma sedikit gw kembangin biar lebih nyambung sama karakternya.

---

Kadaj adalah anak Sephiroth yang paling pintar.

Rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar, serta sifat kritisnya membuat Sephiroth sering kewalahan menjawab pertanyaannya, atau sebaliknya terkadang Sephiroth pun dibuat melongo dengan jawabannya.

Kira-kira seperti apa sih ulah Kadaj? Mari kita simak.

---

"Papa." Sephiroth mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, dan sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kadaj menghampiri papanya, yang sedang duduk santai di kebun belakang rumah mereka. Kadaj pun mengambil tempat disebelah Sephiroth.

"Apakah menjadi seorang ayah akan selalu mengetahui lebih banyak daripada anaknya?" tanya Kadaj. Sephiroth mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Sudah tentu." Jawab Sephiroth.

"Siapa yang menemukan lampu, pa?"

"Thomas Alva Edison."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan ayah Edison yang menemukannya?" tanya Kadaj lagi. Sephiroth mengerutkan kening.

_Bener juga. Kenapa bukan ayahnya ya?_ Tanya Sephiroth pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah Edison yang menemukannya, kemudian memberikan penemuan itu kepada anaknya sebagai hadiah." Jawab Sephiroth asal. Hanya itu alasan yang terpikir olehnya.

"Hadiah apa?" Kadaj masih melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Hari itu Edison ulang tahun."

"Hm.." hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Kadaj. Sephiroth menghela nafas perlahan, lega anak itu tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, tapi kemudian melihat ekspresi Kadaj tampak ragu-ragu.

Sephiroth mengelus kepala anaknya itu, sambil berkata "Apakah sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Ng.. sebetulnya ada satu lagi, pa." kata Kadaj pelan.

"Sebut saja." kata Sephiroth menatap anaknya.

"Apakah papa juga akan memberikan masamune sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku nanti?" tanya Kadaj takut-takut. Sudah lama ia mengagumi pedang ayahnya itu, tapi Papa Sephy tidak pernah mengijinkan Kadaj atau siapapun menyentuhnya. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

"Ya." Jawab Sephiroth singkat, memecah keheningan. Tentu saja Kadaj girang bukan main. Kadaj baru saja berencana untuk memeluk papanya itu, tapi Sephiroth berdiri, dan berkata "Dalam mimpimu." Kemudian meninggalkan Kadaj.

Hiii, ternyata Papa Sephy masih lebih sayang masamune daripada anaknya!

Biar bagaimanapun, Sephiroth tetaplah Sephiroth, sekalipun sekarang dia udah punya 3 anak (angkat).

---

Suatu ketika Sephiroth melihat Kadaj sedang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dari halaman belakang. Pakaiannya kotor dan penuh noda tanah.

_Selalu begitu_, pikir Sephy.

"Kadaj." Panggil Sephiroth.

Mendengar suara Sephiroth, Kadaj berhenti, kemudian menatap papanya.

"Kenapa pakaianmu selalu kotor?" Tanya Sephiroth.

Terdiam sebentar, Kadaj akhirnya menjawab "Itu karena saya masih kecil pa, jadi lebih dekat dengan tanah daripada papa."

Kadaj nyengir, kemudian meninggalkan Sephiroth yang terpana dengan jawaban anaknya.

---

Suatu ketika, Sephiroth membelikan anak-anaknya kembang gula. Mereka semua bersemangat makan kembang gula itu, namun tak lama Sephiroth mendengar ada suara tangisan. Tangisan itu milik Loz.

Sephiroth menghampiri ketiga anak itu, dan mendapati Kadaj sedang mengambil sebagian dari kembang gula Loz.

"Kadaj." Tegur Sephiroth. "Kenapa kamu rebut punya Loz?"

"Aku tidak merebutnya, pa." Jawab Kadaj santai. "Aku hanya mengajarkan Loz untuk saling berbagi dan tidak pelit."

---

Sephiroth sangat suka ngemil coklat. Ia mempunyai persediaan coklat sangat banyak di kulkasnya. Tapi belakangan, rasanya persediaan coklat di kulkasnya berkurang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu artinya ada yang mengambil coklatnya tanpa izin! Sephiroth pun memanggil ketiga anaknya dan bertanya siapakah yang mengambil coklat dari kulkas tanpa izin, namun tidak satupun dari ketiga anak itu mengaku. Sephiroth memang melarang mereka makan coklat terlalu banyak.

_Tidak ada yang mau mengaku karena takut dimarahi_. Begitu pikir Sephiroth. Karena itu dia memutuskan mencari cara supaya sang maling kecil bisa menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

Malam harinya sebelum tidur, Sephiroth menuliskan pesan di selembar kertas, kemudian menaruhnya di atas coklat. _"Gaia tau siapa yang mengambil coklat ini."_ Begitu pesan yang tertulis.

Keesokan paginya, Sephiroth membuka kulkas dengan harapan coklatnya masih utuh, tapi dugaannya salah. Coklatnya malah hampir habis. Sephiroth menatap kertas yang ditulisnya kemarin, dan mendapati ada sebaris tulisan dibawah tulisan tangannya sendiri. _"Gaia tau siapa yang mengambil coklat ini -- tapi Gaia tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."_ Begitu pesan tambahan yang tertulis di kertas. Sephiroth segera mengenali milik siapa tulisan ceker ayam itu.

"Kadajj!!" panggil Sephiroth.

"O-ow." Kadaj segera ngacir keluar rumah mendengar suara papanya.

---

**_Moral of the story :_**

_1. Ada beberapa dari sifat manusia yang sangat sulit, atau bahkan bisa dibilang mustahil untuk bisa dirubah._**_  
_**

_2. Anak kecil memang terkadang melontarkan pertanyaan dan jawaban tak terduga._

_Sudah kewajiban orang tua untuk membimbing serta mengawasi perkembangan mereka, konon itu akan menjadi salah satu kenangan paling indah buat para orang tua.  
_


	6. Minuman Keras

**Chapter 5 : Minuman Keras  
**

**Pelakon : Sephiroth & Ketiga anaknya**

**Note** : cerita ini adalah adaptasi dari jokes yang pernah gw baca dari email, forum, milis, dll, cuma sedikit gw kembangin biar lebih nyambung sama karakternya.

---

Suatu ketika, di tengah kegelapan malam terjadi keributan di depan rumah Sephiroth. Sephiroth dan anak-anaknya terbangun. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata empat orang pemuda mabuk, dan berkelahi satu sama lain. Keempat pemuda itu sudah digiring petugas keamanan. Tercium bau minuman keras yang menyengat di tempat itu.

Sesudah kejadian itu, Sephiroth mulai menyadari bahwa tidak hanya orang dewasa yang sering mengkonsumsi minuman keras, tapi minuman berbahaya itu sudah mulai menjalar ke kawanan anak muda. Khawatir akan anak-anaknya, Sephiroth memutuskan sebaiknya dia memberikan penjelasan tentang bahaya minuman keras kepada ketiga anaknya itu.

Keesokan paginya Sephiroth memanggil ketiga anaknya untuk berkumpul di bangku taman belakang rumah mereka. Membawa dua buah gelas plastik yang berisi bir dan air mineral, serta dua ekor cacing hidup, dia mulai berceramah di depan anak-anaknya.

"Coba perhatikan! Lihat bagaimana papa akan memasukkan cacing ini ke dalam gelas."

Mengambil cacing itu, Sephiroth melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Cacing sebelah kanan akan papa masukkan ke dalam air mineral sedangkan cacing yang sebelah kiri papa masukkan ke dalam bir. "

Ketiga anak-anak itu tak bersuara. Semua mata tertuju pada kedua ekor cacing itu.

Cacing yang berada dalam gelas yang berisi air mineral berenang di dasar gelas, sedangkan cacing yang berada di dalam bir tergeletak lalu mati.

Sephiroth tersenyum lebar melihat anak-anaknya memberikan perhatian serius pada pelajarannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sephiroth. Ketiga anak itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sephiroth.

"Kesimpulan apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan dari pelajaran yang papa tunjukkan tadi?" Sephiroth bertanya.

Suasana hening sesaat, tapi tak lama kemudian, ketiga bersaudara itu menjawab dengan kompak dan penuh keyakinan…

"Untuk menghindari cacingan, minumlah bir!"

---

**_Moral of the story_**

_Kalau mau memberi tau sesuatu ke anak kecil, jangan pake cara yang ribet. _

_Imajinasi mereka yang tinggi atau malah kelewat polos, bisa membuat mereka menarik kesimpulan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh orang dewasa sebelumnya. _


	7. Sex

**Chapter 6 : Sex**

**Pelakon : Sephiroth & Loz, Angeal, Genesis**

**Note** : cerita ini adalah adaptasi dari jokes yang pernah gw baca dari email, forum, milis, dll, cuma sedikit gw kembangin biar lebih nyambung sama karakternya.

---

Suatu ketika, Loz mendatangi Sephiroth yang sedang di meja kerjanya.

"Papa." Panggil Loz. Sephiroth mengalihkan wajahnya dari depan monitor dan menatap Loz.

"Ada apa Loz?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Sex itu apa sih?" tanya Loz dengan polos. Sephiroth terdiam, agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Loz. _Bagaimana anak kecil bisa mengetahui kata itu._ Pikirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

_Dan, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padanya_. Pikir Sephiroth lagi, masih sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Papa?" suara Loz membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Papa masih ada kerjaan. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, akan papa jelaskan padamu."

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, Loz mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerja Sephiroth.

Sephiroth mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Jujur dia bingung bagaimana menerangkannya dengan tepat untuk anak seusia Loz. Pikirannya mulai mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberikan definisi sex.

_Hm.. Hubungan intim? Tapi Loz pasti akan bertanya seperti apa hubungan intim itu, dan aku akan terjebak dalam pertanyaan yang lebih sulit. Jika kujawab hubungan antara ayah dan ibu.. dia akan bertanya tentang ibunya.._ Setelah terdiam beberapa lama dan tidak menemukan jawabannya, Sephiroth mulai putus asa. _Yang seperti ini memang bukan bidangku. _Tapi kemudian dia mendapatkan ide.

_Sebaiknya kutanyakan saja pada Genesis. Berjam-jam yang dia habiskan untuk membaca loveless setiap hari pasti membuatnya bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk jawaban ini._

Mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya, Sephiroth mulai menekan nomor telepon Genesis. Sebelum menekan nomor terakhir mendadak dia ragu-ragu. Diletakkannya lagi gagang telepon itu.

_Genesis pasti akan meledeknya!_ Bertopang dagu dia mulai berpikir lagi.

_Angeal saja kalau begitu._ Sephiroth sudah meraih gagang teleponnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

_Tapi aku tak yakin Angeal bisa memberikan jawaban yang kubutuhkan._ _Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya kencan entah itu dengan wanita... ataupun pria._ (Oops, I'm sorry, Angeal.)

Memang, meskipun mereka bertiga bersahabat, tapi mereka tidak pernah membicarakan kehidupan pribadi satu sama lain.

Mendadak pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Loz muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sudah selesai ,Pa?" tanya Loz.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sephiroth, kemudian menyuruh anaknya menunggu di kamar.

Terjepit oleh waktu, Sephiroth akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Genesis.

"Genesis speaking." Begitu suara terdengar melalui gagang telepon Sephiroth.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Sephiroth.

"Kemampuan apa yang dimiliki oleh hamba hina sepertiku, sehingga membuat The Great General Sephiroth membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Genesis dengan nada menggoda.

Sephiroth berani bersumpah dia bisa melihat Genesis sedang memasang seringai mengejek di wajah jeleknya di seberang sana. Tapi sisi baiknya, rasanya Genesis baru saja memperlihatkan kemampuannya seperti yang diharapkan Sephiroth.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu, karena.. Kurasa kecanduanmu terhadap loveless sedikit banyak sudah memberimu kemampuan untuk bermain dengan kata-kata."

"Oh, aku sungguh tersanjung. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, General." _Sephiroth, segera hentikan basa basi ini!_ batinnya memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku minta kau merangkai kalimat yang intinya bisa menjelaskan sebuah kata, dalam bahasa yang pantas dan bisa dimengerti oleh anak kecil."

"Okay. Kata apa yang harus kudefinisikan, _Papa Sephy_?" tanya Genesis.

Sephiroth menarik nafas panjang. "Sex." Jawabnya, dan menunggu.

_Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Apa teleponnya terputus?_

Tapi tak lama, samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa Genesis di seberang sana. _Sial_. Pikir Sephiroth. _Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan menertawakanku!_

"Genesis!" panggil Sephiroth. Masih terdengar suara tawa diseberang sana.

"Genesis, lakukan tugasmu. Ini perintah." Katanya lagi. Sephiroth tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada kedua sahabatnya kalau sebenarnya dialah atasan mereka, tapi disaat seperti ini, dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Sephiroth tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Akhirnya dia berteriak "Besok, akan kubakar semua koleksi lovelessmu!!" Tawa Genesis malah semakin kencang. Sephiroth akhirnya membanting gagang teleponnya.

Sephiroth melirik jam di meja dengan kesal. Berapa menit terbuang sia-sia karena menelpon si setan merah sialan itu! Sephiroth kemudian mengangkat gagang telp lagi, menekan nomor, menelpon Angeal.

"Sephiroth?" Angeal menjawab teleponnya.

"Angeal. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Loz bertanya apa arti sex. Menurutmu, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padanya?" Kata Sephiroth, memutuskan untuk _to the point_ dengan Angeal.

"Hahaha, anakmu sudah mulai beranjak besar ya." Kata Angeal sambil tertawa.

"Begitulah."

"Hm.. tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa membantumu, Seph. Bagaimana kalau kau tanya Genesis saja?" Angeal mengusulkan diseberang sana.

"Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan beberapa menit dalam hidupku hanya untuk mendengarnya tertawa."

"Maafkan aku, Seph. Tapi kurasa kau juga mengerti kalau aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk membantumu." Jawab Angeal memupuskan harapan Sephiroth.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sephiroth sudah hampir menutup teleponnya, tapi kemudian mendengar Angeal memanggilnya.

"Hey Seph! Seph.. bagaimana kalau kau cari saja di internet. Pasti ada artikel yang membahas hal ini." kata Angeal lagi.

_Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran dari tadi? _Sephiroth memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Brilliant." Sahut Sephiroth. "Thanks, Angeal."

"No problem, man." Dan mereka pun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Tak membuang waktu, Sephiroth segera _browsing_, dan membaca beberapa artikel yang ada tentang penjelasan sex untuk anak kecil. Setelah yakin dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Sephiroth bergegas menuju ke kamar Loz.

Di dalam kamar, Loz sedang duduk di ranjang sambil menatap sebuah buku di hadapannya. Sephiroth duduk di sebelah Loz. Mengandalkan semua ingatannya tentang artikel yang dibacanya tadi, Sephiroth mulai menjelaskan kepada Loz, kalau sex adalah sebuah hubungan yang dilakukan oleh seorang suami dan isteri sebagai salah satu tanda kalau mereka saling mencintai. Kemudian dia juga menggunakan kiasan-kiasan yang menunjukkan bahwa hubungan itu bisa menghasilkan anak yang bertumbuh dalam janin, seperti telur yang nantinya akan menetas menjadi anak ayam.

Sesudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sephiroth bertanya apakah Loz sudah mengerti definisi sex, tapi Loz malah menangis. Tentu saja Sephiroth heran.

"Kenapa Loz?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Jawabannya panjang banget. Loz bingung gimana nulisnya." Jawab Loz polos, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku yang dipegangnya sedari tadi kepada Sephiroth.

"Papa aja deh yang nulis."

Sephiroth membaca tulisan di sampul buku itu..

---------------------------------------------------

**NAME** : Loz  
**SCHOOL** : Midgar Elementary School  
**CLASS** : 2-2  
**SEX** :

---------------------------------------------------

"Papa..?" Panggil Loz ragu-ragu, melihat papanya tampak seperti patung menatap buku dihadapannya.

Ohhh.. I wish I was there to see Papa Sephiroth's face!

---

_**Moral of the story**_

_Sesuatu yang simpel bisa jadi ribet kalo kita tidak mengetahui akar permasalahannya._

_Pikiran orang dewasa yang sudah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal duniawi adalah salah satu penyebabnya. _

**A/N : **Untuk sementara kisah tentang Sephiroth dan ketiga anaknya cukup sampai disini dulu. Author lagi mencari ide buat karakter lain_.  
_


	8. Cloud Tersayang

**Chapter 7 : Cloud Tersayang**

**Pelakon** : eerr.. glover511? *menghindari lemparan panci dari readers*

**Note** : sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kepada Cloud & fans Cloud; Square Enix, serta siapapun yang mungkin merasa tersinggung dengan tulisan ini.

**Special Note : Infantrum Poetry Challenge. **Setelah ngobrol sama yang empunya challenge, ternyata puisi ini memenuhi syarat buat ikut tantangan tsb.

* * *

**Untukmu seorang; Cloud tersayang.**

**-  
**

Cloud..**  
**

Tubuhmu pendek, namun terlihat kekar

Yah, begitulah tampilan seorang pendekar

Mengendarai Fenrir, melintasi jalan becek

Mengusik hasratku untuk menjajal ojek

-

Rambutmu kuning, bermodel spiky

Mirip chocobo nungging di pagi hari

Dilengkapi kemampuan menentang gravitasi

Yang sanggup membuat Newton frustrasi

-

Matamu biru, indah bersinar

Membuat jantungku berdebar-debar

Ah, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi

Hanya gombalan manis, bukan dari hati

-

Cloud..

Kau begitu perkasa dengan pedangmu

Semua musuh takluk di hadapanmu

Tapi sesungguhnya kau seorang pengecut

Mengungkapkan isi hatimu saja kau takut

-

Oh Cloud, andai saja kau tahu

Betapa aku memendam amarahku

Ketika kau bunuh pangeran silverku

Dengan Omnislash andalanmu

-

Mungkin aku terdengar sedikit sentimentil

Ketika membuatmu mimisan sewaktu ngupil

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi usil

Yang mampir di otak pengarang tengil

-

Puisi ini kupersembahkan untukmu

Sebagai tanda aku tidak membencimu

Sekalipun terdengar seperti hinaan

Tapi ini caraku menunjukkan perhatian

-

Berbahagialah sepanjang hidupmu

Karena Square Enix menyayangimu

Salam hangat penuh cinta selalu

Dari aku, glover lima satu satu

---

_**Moral of the poetry  
**_

_Jangan pernah menghabiskan 1 poci teh sendirian; terutama di malam hari. _

_Hasilnya bisa dilihat dari tulisan diatas, puisi gak jelas yang 'mentahnya' dibuat oleh author karena tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 4 pagi._

**A/N **_**: **_Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, tapi saya butuh pelampiasan buat insomnia saya dan yang terpilih adalah Cloud :P

Eh, Merry Christmas buat yang ngerayain (dih telat banget), n Happy New Year 2010. Wishing all the best for us.


	9. What's in A Name

**Chapter 8 : What's in a name?**

**Pelakon : Rude of The Turks**

---

_What's in a name? _

_That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. _

_~ William Shakespeare_

- ~ - ~ -

"What's in a name?"

"Apalah arti sebuah nama?"

Sering mendengar kalimat begitu? Menurut Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia versi _online_, nama adalah kata untuk menyebut sesuatu atau memanggil seseorang. Buat sebagian orang, nama adalah sesuatu yang vital karena berhubungan dengan kehormatan diri. Salah pengucapan atau penulisan, bisa membuat orang yang bersangkutan tersinggung. Buat sebagian lagi, nama hanyalah sekedar rangkaian beberapa huruf yang digunakan untuk membedakan orang yang satu dengan yang lain. Ada pula yang berpendapat nama adalah kekuatan jiwa, identitas yang digunakan seumur hidup.

Ketika seorang bayi lahir di dunia, sebagian orang tua sudah menyiapkan nama yang biasanya mempunyai arti yang indah untuk bayi mereka. Terkadang terlalu indahnya arti nama tersebut, hingga muncullah istilah keberatan nama, alias sebuah nama dianggap terlalu tinggi maknanya untuk si penyandang nama. Ada yang bilang nama yang terlalu 'berat' bisa mendatangkan sial. Ada pula yang berpendapat hal itu hanyalah sebuah mitos yang sama sekali tidak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Tidak hanya arti, tapi panjang sebuah nama sendiri terkadang bisa menimbulkan masalah. Nama yang terlalu panjang atau terlalu pendek bisa menyulitkan pemiliknya. Nama yang terlalu pasaran, bisa membuat salah orang. Begitu banyak permasalahan yang bisa timbul akibat sebuah nama, membuat kalimat terkenal yang diucapkan Shakespeare, "What's in a name?", seolah tidak berlaku lagi. Nama adalah identitas diri, nama adalah doa, nama adalah kehormatan, tapi siapa yang menyangka, berawal dari sebuah nama, bisa terungkap isi hati seseorang. Tidak percaya? Baca aja kisah di bawah ini.

- ~ - ~ -

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rude."

"Rude?"

"Benar. Rude. R-u-d-e."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Squaresoft, Square Enix, Squeenix atau apalah nama perusahaan itu memberiku nama Rude, yang jelas itu membuatku merasa tersisih dan terbuang.

Kenapa aku protes? Coba simak penjelasan di bawah ini.

rude (a_djective_)

Meaning :  
impolite, offensive;  
roughly made;  
primitive;  
uneducated;  
abrupt, sudden.

Simpel tapi negatif. Rude. Hanya penulisan Rude dengan huruf besar di sini yang membedakan namaku dengan kata rude, yang kalau kuterjemahkan dari penjelasan di atas artinya kurang lebih tidak sopan, tidak hormat, menjijikkan, menyakitkan, menyerang, menghina, dibuat dengan kasar, primitif, tidak berpendidikan, mendadak, curam, lancip, patah, tiba-tiba. Semua berkesan negatif, kecuali beberapa kata terakhir yang tidak ada hubungannya. Biasanya Square menentukan nama karakter yang mereka ciptakan berdasarkan penampilan fisik, sifat atau peran mereka di dunia Final Fantasy VII. Lalu kenapa namaku Rude, padahal aku orang yang lembut meskipun fisikku mungkin tidak berkata demikian, tapi setidaknya aku bukan orang yang kasar. Sedangkan nama karakter lain, sekalipun jelas-jelas mereka _villain,_ mempunyai arti yang bagus, atau kalaupun tidak bagus, setidaknya tidak berkesan negatif. Kadang aku berharap suatu hari nanti, salah satu dari mereka mati tertimpa nama mereka.

Terutama Sephiroth.

Nama Sephiroth diambil dari bahasa Hebrew,artinya "The manifestations of God that allow Him to manifest in the physical and metaphysical universes", versi singkatnya adalah "manifestations of God." Manifestasi, perwujudan, bentuk fisik dari Tuhan, yang konon terdiri dari 10 atribut dalam ajaran Kabbalah, tapi bukan itu yang mau kita bahas. Lihat rekanku di Turks, mempunyai nama Cissnei yang diambil dari bahasa Spanyol _cisne_ yang artinya angsa. Kemudian ada Rosso yang artinya merah, Azul yang artinya biru, Nero yang artinya hitam, dan Weiss yang artinya putih. Atau nama Angeal yang diambil dari kata _angel_. Bahkan, nama Hojo, dilihat dari huruf kanjinya artinya "a treasure" dan "logic". Tidak ada yang berkesan negatif kan?

Lalu kau tau apa lagi yang membuatku benar-benar merasa dianak-tirikan? Coba kau lihat Sephiroth. Ya, lagi-lagi Sephiroth, anak cacat mental Hojo yang begitu dipuja oleh penggemarnya. Salah satu faktor yang membuat Sephiroth sangat terkenal adalah... rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna keperakan itu begitu indah, begitu halus, begitu lembut, memukau, bila tertiup angin menyebarkan aroma _shampoo _yang dipakainya terakhir kali dalam radius satu kilometer dari si sumber bau.

Contoh lain, lihat rambut Reno yang berwarna merah menyala, membuatnya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di antara para Turks. Atau rambut Zack, si anak anjing, yang meskipun berwarna hitam, tapi bermodel eksentrik, mencuat ke segala arah, dan teman akrabnya sekaligus anak emas Square, si emo Cloud yang berambut pirang chocobo, dengan model tak kalah antik dibanding rambut Zack. Lalu masih ada Genesis, si gila puisi, dengan rambut coklat kemerah-merahannya. Okelah beberapa tahun kemudian merahnya luntur berganti menjadi uban, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka semua PUNYA rambut!!

Termasuk Hojo dan Hollander!

Perhatikan bagaimana rambut mereka melambai indah tertiup angin ketika mereka bergerak atau berlari. Dan begitu angin berhenti bertiup, tatanan rambut mereka kembali rapi, sempurna, bahkan ketika mereka baru bangun tidur atau setelah mereka bertarung habis-habisan. Lihat bagaimana mereka bisa mengubah model rambut. Model rambut Zack berubah sesudah kematian Angeal, atau lihat rambut Vincent di Dirge of Cerberus yang semakin keren saja.

Sedangkan rambutku?

Entah mereka lupa, entah mereka malas, atau sengaja, intinya mereka tidak memberiku rambut.

Tidak satu helaipun!

Teganya Square!

Lalu urusan cinta. Lagi-lagi nasib sial menghantuiku. Vincent memang tidak bisa bersatu dengan Lucrecia, tapi mereka masih bisa saling bertemu, sementara Yuffie bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Yuffie tak harus sakit hati melihat Vincent bersama orang lain. Begitu pula dengan Aerith dan Zack. mereka dipisahkan, namun kembali bertemu lagi di Lifestream. Elena yang menyukai Tseng, masih punya harapan, sebab Tseng menyukai Aerith yang sudah berada di Lifestream bersama Zack. Jadi sebenarnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja Tseng bersama Elena.

Bagaimana denganku?

Pertama-tama mereka mempertemukanku dengan seorang wanita spesial bernama Chelsea. Setelah beberapa saat aku bersamanya, aku mendapati kenyataan kalau mereka mempertemukan kami hanya untuk dipisahkan. Chelsea ternyata seorang AVALANCHE, dan sekalipun pada akhirnya Chelsea lebih memilihku dibanding organisasi sialnya itu, dia memutuskan kalau kami tidak akan bisa bersama, dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Chelsea. Chelsea_ku_.

Waktu bergulir, dan Square memutuskan memberikan seorang wanita lagi yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku. Apakah aku senang? Sayangnya tidak, sebab di antara sekian banyak wanita, mereka ngutus Tifa untuk mengusik hatiku, padahal SIAPA YANG TIDAK TAHU KALAU TIFA SUKA CLOUD, si pria tidak tahu diuntung yang menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik dan sebaik Tifa. Huh! Apalah artinya aku menyukai Tifa, sebab aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

Kemudian masih ada masalah dialog. Square selalu membuat aku lebih banyak diam, dan Reno yang berbicara. Padahal tahukah kau, kalau square menggaji para tokohnya berdasarkan panjangnya dialog. Jelas saja bayaran Reno jauh lebih banyak dariku. Itukah sebabnya mereka membuatku botak? Supaya pengeluaranku lebih sedikit karena tidak perlu membeli _shampoo_? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, belakangan aku baru mengetahui kalau Vincent mempunyai bayaran yang lebih banyak dariku, meskipun dialog Vincent hanya sebaris dua baris. Mau tau alasannya? Karena mereka bilang suara Vincent _sexy_, jadi ketika dia berbicara, sekalipun hanya sepatah dua patah kata, sudah berhasil menarik hati ratusan ribu gadis yang mendengar suaranya, dan dengan begitu mereka akan membeli semua produk Square Enix yang ada Vincent di dalamnya.

Beginilah nasibku, karakter yang sering ada tapi tidak pernah meninggalkan kesan mendalam, yang dibuat hanya untuk penggembira. Bahkan kalian para penulis fanfic pun sebagian besar melupakanku, hanya menggunakanku untuk mendukung cerita sambil lalu. Lihat saja data yang kuperoleh dibawah ini. Ini adalah data dari fandom Final Fantasy berbahasa Inggris yang bisa dibilang fandom _mainstream_, yang melibatkan kami, para anggota Turks sebagai tokoh utama.

1. Vincent Valentine dengan 2917 fic

2. Reno dengan 2146 fic

3. Tseng dengan 469 fic

4. Elena dengan 416 fic

5. **RUDE** dengan 404 fic

6. Cisnei dengan 29 fic

7. Verdot dengan 29 fic

*tidak termasuk yang M rated.

Kau lihat itu? Aku berada di urutan kelima, sementara Reno ada di urutan kedua. Padahal kami muncul di game yang sama dan main film yang sama, tapi apa yang terjadi? Fic Reno lebih banyak 5,311881188118812 kali lipat dibanding ficku. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku merasa sebagai sebuah karakter yang terbuang, yang tidak mendapat tempat di hati fans. Meskipun aku terlihat biasa saja dan jarang menunjukkan emosiku, sesungguhnya terkadang aku iri dengan yang lain. Ah, sudahlah. Membahas hal ini akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit saja.

Ehm.. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berbangga sedikit. Aku mempunyai satu kemenangan mutlak dibanding mereka semua.

Mau tahu apa kemenanganku?

Coba kau tebak...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sampai hari ini belum ada yang mengalahkan banyaknya jumlah tindikan yang ada di telingaku hahaha...

Jadi aku hanya berharap, semoga ada yang bersimpati kepadaku sehingga mau menulis fic dimana aku menjadi tokoh utama.

---

_**Moral of The Story **_

_Dalamnya laut bisa diukur, tapi dalamnya hati, siapa yang tahu?  
_

_Mari bersama sama kita hitung jumlah anting Rude. Kalo saya gak salah, di sebelah kanan ada 2, di sebelah kiri ada 5. CMIIW._

**A/N **: Maap kalo garing. Saya juga ngerasa ini fic gak lucu, tapi saya kasian ama Rude abis kayaknya dia hampir selalu jadi tokoh numpang lewat aja, termasuk di fic saya. Iya gak sih? Tapi kayaknya nggak juga ya?


End file.
